Psicología pura en acción
by nadaoriginal
Summary: ¿Sabían que las relaciones sexuales consisten en mucho más que el contacto de dos cuerpos u órganos sexuales o erógenos? Muchas veces hace falta sólo la mente para alcanzar las máximas profundidades del placer, y aquí Maki y Nico se pondrán a prueba a sí mismas para alcanzar un placer comparable al sexo ordinario. Oneshot con lemmon y con un anuncio importante al final.


Hola a todos. Ha sido una idea extraña, pero creo que vendría muy bien aplicarla, y por esa razón les comparto este OS muy seguramente dejará a más de uno con cara de WTF, mientras que otros hasa querrán agradecerme. En fin, ahora vean de qué estoy hablando.

**Psicología pura en acción**

Maki no entendía cómo es que había llegado a ese punto.

Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no se había imaginado que aquello iba a ser precisamente lo que iba a ocurrir.

Iba a ser una velada romántica con su Nico. Mucho acercamiento, mucho roce, muchos besitos... Pero cuando ya estaban en aquel punto en que la pasión las desbordaría y se fueron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja para dar cierre con broche de oro, Nico tuvo una idea que nunca antes había imaginado que implementaría: Estando ambas finalmente desnudas y con Maki a cuatro patas sobre la cama, Nico se pone detrás y empieza a golpear con su pelvis al trasero de Maki. Aquello era como el sexo heterosexual en aquella referida posición, con el detalle de que no era heterosexual en absoluto, y Nico no tenía pene para hacerlo, por lo que Maki no veía sentido a aquello.

─ ¿Cómo fue que cedí a tu petición, Nico-chan?

─ Es que no te puedes resistir cuando pongo mi cara más adorable ─ responde Nico con una enorme sonrisa y apretando los glúteos de su pareja ─. Vamos, que esto es bastante divertido. Simplemente déjate llevar.

─ ¿Y cómo me voy a dejar llevar por nada si esto simplemente no funciona? ─ se queja Maki mientras su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo ─ Simplemente estás ahí, chocando tu caderas sin ton ni son. Cuando me dijiste que querías intentar algo nuevo, ni de chiste me imaginé que te referías a esto.

─ Mi Maki-chan, se nota que no entiendes lo que estoy haciendo ─ Nico apoya su peso sobre Maki para besarle el cuello y así aplacarla un poco ─. Tú que eres una futura doctora, deberías saber que el órgano sexual más importante y potente del cuerpo es el cerebro. Tenemos que mentalizarnos adecuadamente, imaginar con todas nuestras fuerzas lo que te estoy haciendo. Inténtalo, y excítate ante la sensación resultante.

Maki no entendía de dónde había sacado Nico todo eso, pero decide hacerle caso y cierra los ojos, concentrándose al máximo en hacer lo que su novia le indicaba. Al principio le era difícil hacer esa clase de visualización, e incluso pensó que sería mejor que ella tomase las riendas para que no se echara todo a perder, pero al voltear la mirada nota que Nico estaba completamente roja mientras seguía con aquellos empujes sin sentido.

─ ¿Estás sintiendo placer sólo con eso? ─ Maki no se podía creer lo que veía.

─ ¿No te lo dije? Todo está en la cabeza ─ la voz pegajosa de Nico daba fe de que sí lo estaba sintiendo ─. Con la imaginación puedes sentir tanto placer como si lo estuviéramos haciendo de verdad.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste para averiguar esas cosas, Nico-chan? ─ a pesar de haber preguntado eso, Maki no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

─ Eso es un secreto. Ahora piensa que esto es real. Siente que tengo un pene grandototototote y gordototototote, y que está entrando y saliendo de ti conforme me estoy moviendo.

─ Eso no tiene sentido...

─ Shh. Haz lo que te estoy diciendo.

Maki pensaba que debía estar loca para hacerle caso a Nico, pero se esfuerza para mentalizarse en lo que le estaba diciendo. En un principio eran simplemente imágenes insustanciales y ordinarias que se dibujaban en sus cerrados ojos, pero a medida que notaba que Nico se movía contra ella y al escuchar sus gemidos, poco a poco va profundizando y lo empieza a sentir. En un principio era un simple espasmo que no debería significar nada, pero a medida que avanzaba y se dejaba llevar por las palabras de Nico, el placer que va sintiendo se hace más vívido, más intenso, más real.

Nico se da cuenta que Maki finalmente había internalizado lo suficiente, así que se acerca todavía más para empezar a masajearle los pechos mientras seguía su movimiento de caderas. Desde que supo que esa manera de tener sexo existía, Nico había querido intentarlo con Maki, y a veces trataba de concentrarse para así saber si intentarlo pudiera valer la pena. El resultado obtenido era un mar de placer y excitación en cuanto pudo dominar aquel procedimiento. Era algo maravilloso, una manera perfecta de intentar algo nuevo que pudiera reforzar el lazo que había entre ambas. Su propia concha estaba muy húmeda, sentía cómo estaba palpitando con fuerza, tanta que casi le ocasionaba dolor, y a través del contacto de sus piernas con las de Maki pudo sentir que también ella se estaba mojando.

─ ¿Lo estás sintiendo? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Maki-chan?

─ S-sí... ─ Maki podía sentir un placer real a partir de sensaciones imaginadas, lo que significaba que ya le había cogido el truco a la cosa, y por ello podía comprender finalmente la razón por la que Nico le había sugerido hacerlo ─ S-sigue así, Nico-chan. Sigue metiéndola. Hazlo hasta el fondo. S-se siente demasiado rico...

Era un rotundo éxito. Nico lo había logrado. Con mucha alegría continúa con sus movimientos, procurando no alcanzar el climax antes que Maki. Esto sólo podía terminar si ambas alzaban sus voces al unísono, unidas por el placer más absoluto y álgido posible. El estado de éxtasis se iba apoderando de ambas rápidamente. El somero contacto entre sus cuerpos era más que suficiente para que sintiesen todo aquello demasiado real. Maki rápidamente había llegado al punto más vívido de su propia imaginación, y cada movimiento de Nico lo sentía bastante real. Era como si Nico la estuviera penetrando de verdad, revolviéndola por dentro, alcanzando hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad y profanándolo de una manera bastante deliciosa. Era absolutamente irresistible, y Nico la veía con una gran sonrisa, complacida por enseñarle esa manera de tener sexo.

─ Esto... me está excitando demasiado ─ Maki gemía de placer mientras Nico se seguía moviendo ─. N-no... A este paso me voy a terminar viniendo. No sabía que esto se pudiera sentir tan bien.

─ Puedes venirte. Hazlo para mí ─ Nico sentía que estaba cerca de su límite.

─ Nico-chan, te amo. Te amo demasiado.

─ Yo también, Maki-chan. Estaremos por siempre juntas. Haciendo esto, siento que finalmente eres mi mujer.

Maki misma también lo estaba sintiendo. Puede que eso no significara perder su virginidad en el más hondo sentido de la palabra (una cosa es decir "la mente sobre la materia", pero tampoco se llega hasta ahí), pero igual sentía que con eso habría sellado de manera definitiva su unión con Nico. Aquella extraña manera de hacer el amor entre ellas había resultado mucho más efectiva de lo que hubiese jamás imaginado.

─ Ahora sí, ahora sí ─ Maki muerde las sábanas con fuerza mientras sentía que llegaba al cenit de sus sensaciones inducidas ─. Me voy a venir, Nico-chan. Me vengo, me vengo, ¡me vengo!

─ ¡Yo también, Maki-chan! Siento que lo haré dentro de ti. Esto se siente demasiado bien. Voy a venirme.

Y ese momento llega. Nuevamente, la mente ha demostrado ser el medio más potente y amplio para la manifestación de los seres humanos. Como Nico lo acabara de decir, el cerebro mismo es el órgano sexual más importante, y Maki acababa de ser testigo directo de lo certero de aquel señalamiento.

─ Se sintió demasiado bien… ─ Maki respiraba de manera agitada, incapaz por momentos de tener un orden claro en sus ideas.

─ ¿Lo ves, Maki-chan? ─ Niko abraza a Maki por la espalda y la besa en repetidas ocasiones en el cuello ─ Esta nueva experiencia se sintió fenomenal. No estaría mal intentarlo de vez en cuando.

─ Sí, es verdad ─ Maki lentamente se levanta y se voltea para ver directamente a su pareja ─. Será genial intentarlo en otra ocasión, pero ahora mismo tengo ganas de más.

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Nico estaba boquiabierta, no pudiendo creerse lo que acababa de oír ─ ¿Cómo es que vas por más tan pronto?

─ Es un pequeño detalle que no tomaste en cuenta, Nico-chan ─ Maki se acerca lentamente hasta que su nariz rozaba con la de Nico ─. Teniendo sexo de esa manera me habrás excitado y todo lo demás, pero al no tener ningún esfuerzo físico implicado de manera necesaria, mi cuerpo no está cansado en absoluto, además que ahora sí me has dejado en llamas.

─ Tal parece que no hice más que despertar a la bestia ─ Nico traga grueso.

─ ¿Algo que decir antes de que empecemos y no terminemos en lo que quede de noche? ─ la cara roja de Maki y su mirada nublada eran un reflejo claro de su estado.

─ ¿Nico Nico Nii?

Y sin oportunidad a decir nada más, Nico y Maki empezaron con una noche de sexo incansable. La verdad es que Nico también tenía ganas, simplemente no esperaba que Maki pudiera quedar en ese estado, pero igual fue un disfrute que no podría describir con palabras.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Desde cuándo no subía un OS de Love Live? ¿Diciembre? Bueno, de todos modos creo que ha sido algo genial escribir este one para ustedes. Y para quienes no hayan leído mi perfil, les anuncio que tengo una encuesta en proceso, y que tienen hasta el viernes 22 de febrero al mediodía (hora de Caracas) para dar su opinión sobre qué fanfic largo quisieran ustedes que comience entre marzo y abril. Y para finalizar, pronto se llevará a cabo una encuesta de MangaGamer para lanzar versiones oficiales en inglés de una cantidad de videojuegos, y resulta que tenemos la oportunidad de hacer las votaciones para algunas entregas de _Sono Hanabira_, y así será posible para _Soulunter_ (el traductor al español de esta saga) crear y corregir los parches para estos juegos, lo que significará más _Sono Hanabira_ para todos durante 2019 y 2020. Les avisaré en cuanto _Soulhunter _suba la encuesta, o bien pueden ustedes buscar en su blog o en su cuenta en YouTube. Ahora sí es todo, fin de la transmisión.

Hasta otra


End file.
